Memories
by titansoul123
Summary: Raven is now an amnesaic after falling, because she was too busy reading her book. Beastboy takes this chance to shape things up with her, but the thing is, will she forgive him once she realizes the truth? BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

Raven was walking down the hallway, her nose buried in the book,_ The Maze Runner,_ and because she wasn't paying attention. she slipped and fell on her head, HARD. Her vision slipped into darkness.

* * *

When she woke up, four strangers surrounded her, and she was in what looked like a hospital bedroom.

"Glorious! I am so glad you are okay!" The Red-head threw her orangish skin around the empath in a bone-crushing hug.

She pried the happy girls fingers off her neck and stared at the four people.

The girl who had hugged her had long straight red hair, and she had orange looking skin, plus eyes that were green, all green. One of the boys had green skin and a fang peeking out of his small smile, along with green hair and green eyes. One of the boys were half metal and half human, dark-skinned, with one red eye. The last boy had jet black spikey hair, a mask on, and red, green, and yellow suit on, other than that he looked humane.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

They were all confused when the half metal/human guy shook his head and muttered something:

Amnesia.

"We all are your friends.." Starfire said, cocking her head to one side, her facial expression full of worry.

"Who ARE you guys?" Raven demanded. She did not remember or know these four strangers, she wanted answers.

"My name is Starfire." The girl said.

"I'm Beastboy." Said the green boy.

"Robin." Said the masked boy.

"I'm Cyborg." Said the metal man.

A flashback emerged out of no where.

**Flashback**

_When they first met._

_"Congratulations, you guys are now Teen Titans." Said spikey haired guy as he handed them all communicators._

**End of flashback**

She did know them.

"You guys are my friends." She said, she blinked, her vision blurring. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"Come on guys, let's give her some rest. I have something to show you anyway." Said Cyborg, leading them to another room.

Sleep finally engulfed her.

* * *

Cyborg held a chart in his metal hands.

"Raven has Amnesia. I'ts says here her brain scans , she doesn't remember anything since shes joined this team. But she should have her memories back within a few weeks." Cyborg stated.

"Well it's good she'll have her memories back within a few weeks, but this means she's really vulnerable to other people , and they can take advantage f her memory loss. She pretty much can't trust us pretty much, since she barely knows us anymore." Robin said.

"Well, I hope she turns out all right." Starfire stated.

"But for now, jsut let her sleep, she's probably having a real hard time trusting us, and she's probably tired." Cyborg said.

Beastboy was too busy with his own thoughts too be worrying about it.

If Raven has Amnesia, maybe he can change things?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Raven woke up, feeling a bit better. But she still had no idea where the hell she was. She turned over on her side only to be greeted by a green boy with cute little fangs and pointy ears.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Beastboy." He simply stated.

"So you know nothing about me? Remember absolutely nothing?" Beastboy asked.

"All I remember is when that spikey haired dude handed us our communicators and saying we are now the Teen Titans. Other than that, nothing."Raven replied.

"Well, I'm guessing you want the official tour. Let's start with me." Beastboy suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, before you became an amnesiac, let's just say, I wasn't your favorite. Even though I am uncontrollably sexy and so friggin funny, you never really liked me. But I always try. Plus, sometimes I would even manage a few smiles from you. And you don't smile. At all." Beastboy stated while shrugging his shoulders.

Raven immediately liked this guy.

"What was I like?" Raven asked.

"You liked to read a lot, you don't smile, you like to drink tea, you don't like tofu, and you meditate for hours just to keep your powers under control. Your very Sarcastic,no one ever goes inside your room." Beastboy said.

"Take me to my room." Raven ordered.

Beastboy did as he was told and took her to her room.

It was very dark, smelled like lavender, and had shelves full of books, and some scary stuff inside.

"Whoa." Raven said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah. Well, I shouldn't be in here so..." Beastboy said as he backed out into the hall.

"What type of powers do I have?" Raven asked, motioning for him to come back inside.

"Well, you can read people's emotions, telepathy,fly,you can pick up things with your mind, and you can throw discs of black energy, you can become full demon,and a lot of other powers you will soon find out if someone pisses you off." Beastboy named.

"How come I didn't like you?" Raven asked.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you have a lot you will find out. Let's go." Beastboy said, lading her down the hall.

* * *

The titans sat her down and told her everything that happened since the titans joined, their enemies, friends, honerary titans, who they are, etc.

None of them jogged her memory. Robin scheduled practices every Thursday to help practice her powers, since she doesn't really know how to use them anymore.

Beastboy sat on the roof of the tower, video camera in hand, scrolling through tapes of the Teen titans. Starfires home planet tape, Tokyo tape, home tapes, when he heard someone settle next to him.

"Hey," Raven said.

"What'r you doing here?" Beastboy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I saw you come up here with a video camera, and I was wondering if it has any memories in them." Raven stated.

"Oh yeah they do." Beastboy said, putting the video camera between them, some of them Raven laughed at, some of them Raven was in awe, some of them Raven gasped.

When they were done watching videos, Raven had a smle on her face, and Beastboy was smiling at her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. Your just not a woman of emotion." Beastboy reasoned.

"You got that right." Raven said pointing to the camera, stifling a giggle.

They spent all day on that roof, talking and laughing.

"C-Can you sing?" Beastboy asked.

They were playing a game of where they ask questions about each other.

"I don't know." Raven answered smiling.

"Well try." Beastboy looked over at Raven, smiling enough to show his fang.

Raven pursed her lips and looked at him with disbelief.

"No." She simply answered.

"Come on please Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"No."

Beastboy changed into a small green cat, with freakishly huge green eyes, purring at her arms.

"You can go in my head, and Happy will sing to you, but I won't." Raven comprimised.

Beastboy morphed back into his regular form and went downstairs, headed for Raven's room, but Raven beat him to the punch.

"No one ever goes into my room, remember?" Raven said. Beastboy glared at her, but Raven came out with her mirror.

"Go ahead.".

Beastboy was then swallowed by black energy, and later he was in a red and black space, with Happy looming over him.

"_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together.."_ Happy began as she led Beastboy to her domain.

_"I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better. It's not a walk in the park, to love each other. But when our fingers interlock can't deny, can't deny your worth it."_ She sang. Beastboy was shocked she was a good singer. She sat on the rock and finished, as Beastboy happily swayed to the beat.

"_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you._

_I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you.(I'm into you)_

_Let'em wonder how we got this far, 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all! Yeah, after all this time, I'm still, into you._

_Recount the night that I first, met your mother, and on the drive back to my house, I told you that, I told you that, I loved ya._

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder. And to your favorite song, we sang along, to the start of after all this time, I'm still, into you._

_I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you.(I'm into you.) And baby even on are worst nights, I'm into you.(I'm into you.)_

_Let'em wonder how we got this far, 'Cause I don't really need ot wonder at all Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you._

_Some things just, Somethings just make sense and one of those is you and I(Woah) _

_Some things just, Some things just make sense and even after all this time (Whoa)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by that I'm not, into you!_

_I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you. (I'm into you.) And baby even on are worst nights, I'm into you. (I'm into you.)_

_Let'em wonder how we got this far, 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you, I'm still into you, I'm still into you."_

Happy cheered after she sang, jumping up and down, but also blushing.

"That was good huh? Rae said I should sing to you! And that was the only song I knew because Starfire plays it so much!" Happy explained.

"Well, your a good singer." Beastboy complimented.

"Thank you BB. Now I'm afraid that's all the time you have. See Ya!" Happy said till he was back in the hallway, with Raven.

"Whoa." was all he could say.

"You better have enjoyed it 'cause that's not happenin again." Raven warned.

"Yup. I enjoyed it. Beastboy said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm tired. I'ma go to sleep." Raven yawned.

"See ya." Beastboy waved, and headed down the hall to his room.


	3. Fluff

The next day, Starfire came gliding in the common room with a huge baf from Old Navy.

"What'cha got in there, Star?" Beastboy asked, eating to tofu sandwich.

"I have gotten the suits swimming! Is it not a lovely day to partake in this festivity?" Starfire beamed vivaciously. She got a out a bikini that looked like it fitted her, it was decorated with Stars.

Robin litterally drooled at what Starfire would look like in that.

"I have gotten a suit of swimming for Raven, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg." Starfire said.

"COOL!" Beastboy shouted as he grabbed his new trunks with green and purple stripes on them.

Raven went over and winced when Starfire gave her a bikini, decorated with black with purple paint splattered on them. I mean, sure the design was cool, but really, a bikini? She could only wear so much.

."Shall we go swimming today Friend Robin? I have found a new pool of swimming also!" Starfire pleaded.

Robin thought for a minute before reaching a decision.

"Okay. Sure, why not." Robin shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Starfire.

* * *

Raven had her cloak wrapped around her. She wouldn't let anybody see her since she put on the bathing suit, so she just sat on one of the sun recliners, watching everybody swim around and splash in the pool. They were at the YMCA, and apparently no one was around during these hours, due to school, work, etc...

She was interrupted from her thoughts when water had marked the left end of her cloak. She glared at the green boy, the one who had splashed her.

"Wanna come in Rae?" Beastboy asked waggling his eyebrows.

"My name is Raven, and no, not with this oufit on." Raven replied coldly.

"I can see there is some of the old Raven still in there." Beastboy joked.

Raven glanced at him, allowing a small smile creep up her face- but it dissapearred as fast as it went.

"Why don't you wanna come in here and play?" Beastboy asked.

"I just don't ...want too." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Just because your wearing a bikini does not mean you can not enjoy the pool. Besides, Starfire is wearing a bikini and she could care less. At least you won't be the only one." Beastboy reasoned.

"Yeah...but it's different. I'm not a tameraneon princess who does not realize that boys are drooling over me every where I go." Raven stated.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, If boys can wear nothing but a pair of swim trunks when we swim, why can't you swim in a bikini?"

"Because I'm not a boy, if you noticed." Raven stated rolling her eyes.

"Come in the water." Beastboy ordered.

"No."

"Come in the water."

"No."

"Come in the water now."

"No."

"Last chance."

"N-O."

"Okay, you asked for it." Beastboy's hands wrapped around Raven's ankles and before she could retaliate, he pulled her into the water with one hard yank.

Her cape engulfed her when she was completely under water, tightening around her, so she had unnattached, seeming she had on choice if she wanted to live, not suffocate. She swam to the surface, wiping her wet violet locks out of her face. She spat out a mouth full of water.

"What was THAT for?" Raven hollered, shivering.

"I told you to get your butt in the water, and this is what happens when Little Miss Sunshine does not listen."

Raven scoffed, and turned away, refusing to look at him when all of a sudden she toppled over from a wave of water that hit her, her being caught off guard.

She saw a flash of a green fin swim around her, only to turn and become face to face with a green shark. She splashed water in the sharks face.

"I'ma go out to get something to eat. What they have here does not satisfy my stomach." Cyborg grimaced at the snack vender.

"My skin is the wrinkly!" Starfire said.

"I shall go and take a walk around the YMCA! I have heard they have many new stuff I have not yet explored!" Starfire boasted, already walking towards the locker room.

"I'ma go excercise." Robin said, heading down towards the gym was.

Beastboy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to meet Raven.

'Is the Robin guy usually obssessed with excercising and training?" Raven asked, raising one eyebrow. Beastboy chuckled and just shrugged as a response.

"You'll get used to it." Beastboy stated before splashing her again. Since Raven was not yet familiar with telekinesis, she grabbed a stray water gun and began shooting at Beastboy.

Beastboy challenged her by making a bigger splash.

Raven topped that by making a swish with her armm, only to have the water quickly engulfed in black and white energy, and a ball of water was thrown in the face of Beastboy for a quick second.

"Whoa." Raven said looking at her hands. Beastboy grinned, glad that her powers were coming back to her.

He morphed into a dolphin and raised his tail, but Raven quickly got up and climb the diving board, now sitting at the very edge.

"Miss me." Raven taunted. Beastboy ran towards the diving board, already climbing to get to Raven. Raven jumped off, but Beastboy had caught her ankle and flipped her up.

She landed right on Beastboys legs, and she was about to fall backwards so she tightened her legs around Beastboy's waist, and Beastboy wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling backwards. Noticing their awkward position, they both chuckled.

Beastboy pressed his forehead against hers, and a wave of emotions hit her- timidness, Affection, and she was shocked.

"Raven." Beastboy plainly said grinning.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you won the water war?" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded.

"Nope." Beastboy dissagreed, and shoved her off the diving board.

Beastboy broke into laughter when she fell into the water, right on her stomach.

"Real Mature." Raven said, squeezing the water out of her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten.

The worst and most stupid super villain ever.

I don't know if I even should include her into the group of Super Villains, more likely of the group 'Stupid and annoying teenage girl who is till trying to figure herself out, just doesn't know where to go'.

Even Dr. Light is better than her.

And is just a sad man who had a very dark past... he should be in a senior home but nooooooooooooooo.

But, on this particular very sunny ,happy day, Kitten chose the time to rob a bank.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, charging toward Kitten.

"Meow! Robbie-Poo has returned!" Kitten taunted.

"Guess what Robbie-Poo! I have dum-" Only Kitten never finished her sentence because Starfire had easily knocked her out with a single starbolt.

"Shall we go now? Kitten is certainly ugly like a snervian glork worm!" Starfire grimaced at Kitten.

"Starfire doesn't seem the critical type." Raven whispered to Beastboy, who snickered.

"Starfire and Kitten had a very amusing fight a few months ago... ask Robin and he'll tell you all about it. Ask, Starfire well, then Kitten will have Starfire the ripper come to her in the night.

Raven giggled, but quietly.

"I volunteer to take her to jail." Raven said, grabbing Kittens arms and Kitten's head hung limply in the air.

"I'll grab her feet." Said Beastboy hoisting up her legs. They walked off towarss jail, seeing as the other titans went to go get some pizza.

"We should do something." Beastboy finally said.

"Do something?" Raven asked.

"Do you have a marker?" Beastboy asked.

Raven tossed Beastboy a sharpie. Beastboy drew a fancy mustache on Kittens face.

"Gimme." Raven demanded. Beastboy dutifully tossed the marker back to her as Raven wrote on her forehead: '**Loser'**. Beastboy laughed and grabbed the marker back.

Beastboy drew a very ugly spider.** 'i date this guy'** Imprinted next to it. Raven then grabbed the marker and pretended to draw a fake tattoo along Kitten's arm. Beastboy snatched it back and drew a beard on kitten. Raven snatched it back and drew a unibrow. Beastboy grabbed it back and drew a large mole on Kitten's cheek. Raven drew buck teeth below Kitten's lip. It went on and on. By the time they got to jail, the police guard fell out of his seat when he saw Kitten.

"Wha?" The police guard asked pointing to the unconcious body of the blonde-haired girl.

"She has a habit of drawing on herself." Raven answered plainly.

"She also was recently freed from a mental institute problem and currently on pill, she has a whole bunch of healing books at her house. But she was so obsessed with it, that happened." Beastboy said, strangling a giggle. Raven could not however and had to turn away just to keep from looking at Kitten's face.

The police man just shook his head and dragged the girl back to a empty cell.

When they got back to the Titans tower, Raven and Beastboy were laughing and snorting at a picture of Kitten's drawn-on body they had took with their communicator.

"What you two giggling about?" Cyborg said looking at them, but mostly looking at the sight of Raven laughing.

"This." Beastboy managed to choke out between giggles. Cyborg only had to look at the unibrow and already he was doubling over in laughter. Starfire began to wander what was so funny and took one look at the picture. A big grin escaped her face, feeling victorious that Kitten once again looked stupid, and started to roll around on the floor chuckling.

Robin grabbed the communicator out of Beastboy's hand and his eyes widened, glaring at Beastboy and Raven.

"Now as much as Kitten totally deserved this, that wasn't r-right of-" A big smirk played on his lips and he bursted with laughter, unable to finish his sentence due to the picture.

* * *

Cyborg laughed even harder when the picture got out on public. There, on the news, with the picture plastered on the side of the screen, was indeed Kitten's face when Raven and Beastboy drew on it. It said, Kitten declined interviews as soon as he became aware of why the other jailmates were laughing at her everytime they looked at her.

"You guys are so mean." Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his one human eye.

"It was Beastboy's idea." Raven said, smirking at Beastboy who was lounging on the chair with a big grin on his face.

"Thought we might would wanna teach the pretty girl a lesson." Beastboy said nonchalantly.

"Well, I gotta go meditate. See ya." Raven aid, heading towards her room. Beastboy stared at her as she dissapeared. He couldn't help but feel that she was finally opening up, his plan was finally working. He had gotten her to laugh and smile so much it made Beastboy proud like a father.

* * *

Raven fell asleep meditating, her head hanging limply as her body float unconciously through the air. Then someone shook her.

"Hey Rae." Said a quiet voice. She was gently shaken again.

"Wake up or I'l have Silkie lick you!" Said the voice. When she didn't respond, she felt a tiny tongue lick her all over the face like an ice cream cone.

She popped one eye open while shoving away Silkie.

"What Beastboy?" Noticing the green changeling towering over her, smiling as big as Cheschire Cat.

"Let's do some pranks." Beastboy said.


	5. Mwah Mwah and twist

Raven and Beastboy sat in the T-car, Raven sat in Passenger, Beastboy sat in Drivers seat, grinning. Raven looked in the back which held toilet paper, silly strings, and eggs.

"I have a strong feeling we are not supposed to be in here." Raven gave a weary glance at Beastboy, who merely shook his head.

"It's only to pay a little friend a visit."

* * *

They arrived at Titans East a while later. Beastboy explained his plan to Raven, who was holding the silly string.

"You know the passcode?" Raven asked Beastboy.

"Yup. Now lets get down to business." Beastboy said, marching right up to the front door. He punched in the code quickly as the door slid quietly open. Beastboy smirked, it's time Aqualad and Speedy knew who they were messing with- the grand master prankster.

They first made their way to Speedy's room, the little guy was unconciously combing his hair in his sleep. Raven and Beastboy sprayed silly string all over him, while dragging him to the living room. Beastboy even did the pleasure of messing the guys hair up, which Speedy will later become infuriated about in the morning. He was litterly covered in silly string.

They made their way to Aqualad's domain, where they both Tee-Peed it in toilet a little but enough to get Aqualad later mad, since Beastboy too respected the see, just like how Aqualad refused to eat fish.

Once hey were done, they quietly exited the tower only to egg the tower a few on the outside. Beastboy was laughing like no other.

"Dude, what do you think their faces will be like?" He asked in between laughs. Raven smiled at the tower.

"Horrified, but I bet they'll call Cyborg first thing in the morning." Raven reasoned.

That's when it hit him-Cyborgs going to _Kill_ Beastboy once he finds out.

"Promise you won't bring it up." Beastboy said, turning to Rven frantically.

"What?"

"Promise you won't bring it up." Beastboy repeated.

Raven smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Chief." Raven said, saluting. Beastboy raised his eyebrow at the new name, but chuckled. Raven shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car. It was morning, so the first thing she did was get a cup of tea.

Just because she had Amnesia, but lets remember, she still remembered some stuff-like meditation, tea, and remembered her liking to reading.

* * *

Cyborg was staring Raven and Beastboy down, silently eating.

Raven and Beastboy had noticed, but chose to ignore it, but deep down inside they knew their jigg was up. That all changed when Starfire put one of her health hazard foods on the table. As usual, she was ecstatic about it.

"Friends, I have learned a new tameranian recipe, and I wish for you all to partake in the new meal." Starfire boasted. They all looked down at the food, which was throbbing ever so slightly, moving. Their was even this one spot that had changed from brown to red. You could see the slightest thing squirming around in there, like it was a pile of worms. Raven , thankful for her book, shielded the view with it, pretending to be too interested in reading, she didn't hear. Beastboy immediately excused himself, his face getting even more colorful. Robin refused to look at it, while Cyborg's red eye kept repeating the same word" _Error, Error, Error._

Starfire grabbed a spoon and pulled out a nice,large pieceo fi t, and shoved it in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMM, SO delicious! I believe I have succeeded in the making of this food!" Starfire said , digging in.

"You know what Starfire, you like it so much, and we are so kind to you, we'll let you have it all. Maybe next time, but I'm sure it tastes, delicious." Robin lied, but it was a good excuse to not eat it.

Then, the alarm sounded.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered, and they were out the door once again.

Their fight, once again, (they could've laughed) was Kitten.

Kitten still had that crap all over her Raven and Beastboy has dwan, only this time she was sitting on huge ugly moths, also with her ugly boyfriend Fang and her dad.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cried, pressing buttons on that stupid remote.

"Hey Kitten, like the tattoos?" Cyborg said. Kitten turned ot face them, but the titans couldn't really take her seriously with the drawings.

"If it isn't the stupid teen twats! If it weren't for you guys, I WOULDN'T LOOK LIKE THIS!" Kitten said, pointing at Raven specifically.

Raven just smiled and waved, like she was a princess in a carriage waving to people.

Kitten pressed a button and Moths, out of no where began to attack, along with Fang and his stupid legs.

Cyborg shot at the moths like he was playing a videogame where you go hunting. Beastboy bit ,whacked, or stomped on the moths, but got hit a couple of times with their big ass wings. Starfire kept throwing Starbolts at them, having to lazer blast and kill one of them 'cause he was getting to close. Raven formed the biggest ball of black energy ever and threw it at the street which they were standing on, causing it to rattle and shake like in an earthquake, then throwing another huge energy ball at the moths. It exploded, and once the smoke cleared, all the moths laid dead, or injured.

"Ewww." Robin scoffed.

"Kitten's remote was destroyed, so she just sat there on a moth who just wanted to get out.

She flipped her hair, leaned in to Kiss Fang(Disgusting) and faced them again before giving them the finger.

"NERDS!" Kitten shouted before the moths flew off with them into the sky.

"Whoa Raven, didn't know you can do that again!" Beastboy said, Raven shrugged and gave a timid smile.

"I remember most of my powers now." Raven said, dusting off her cloak.

* * *

Raven was meditating in the living room, and Beastboy was playing videogames.

It was late, and all the other titans had gone off to bed.

Raven peeked one eye open and looked at Beastboy, who was in most utter concentration in the video game, as his thumbs fly over the controller.

She blushed, having caught herself looking at him. She took a deep breathe and began to concentrate.

But she couldn't.

Her mind wondered to Beastboy, his smile, laugh, personality. Plus, she could not concentrate knowing that he was right beside her. She opened her eyes, suddenly feeling a change in herself.

Her cloak quickly turned rose colored, then changed back. She blinked at what happened.

Something totally consumed her.

* * *

Raven sat down on the couch, looking at her hands and blushing. Could not stop thinking.

She had pink irises, no longer amethyst.

She looked over at him, but shook her head.

"She had only known him for three days, kind of , and already crushing? 

Whoa Whoa, who said Raven was _Crushing?_

Ever since she came.

Since Love came.

This emotion was familiar, but could not recall the last time she felt this way, kind of. Then another memory came over her.

Aqualad, but that was just a minor crush, not like this one.

She bit her lip and looked over at him again, he looked her way, but she let her eyes drop before he could notice.

"Your still up?" Beastboy asks her.

"I need to meditate, that's all." Raven said, looking at her hands.

Only after a minute, Raven still did not meditate, only continued to sit.

"Is there something wrong Rae-ven?" Beastboy asks, cocking his head.

"No." She says a little too quickly. Beastboy raised an eyebrow, but continued to play his game.

Gosh, why was she so, so, stupid, she felt pretty vulnerable.

She stole a quick glance at him, blushing furiously.

Love had over powered her, and now she can't stop staring.

She jumped a little when Beastboy looked back at her for some reason, he must've sensed it.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong Raven? 'Cause you seem a little on-"

Raven smashed her lips against his before he could finish.

His lips were soft.

He jumped a little at the sudden movement, and killer butterflies started eating at his stomach, he felt a little shocked, and Raven pulled away, blushing so bad she thought her cheeks were going to blow up. Beastboy could only stare at her in shock, but before you know it, he leaned in again and kissed her.

They kissed for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like forever.

Raven automatically pulled her hood up, concealing some of her blush that arose even more on her face if that was possible.

It was silent for a moment, before Beastboy spoke up.

"Whoa." Was all he could say.

"I'm tired." Raven siad, fumbling with her fingers.

"Me too." Beastboy agreed, giving a small smile, which Raven returned.

"Goodnight." Raven said before getting up and speed walking out of the living room into her room.

* * *

Raven flopped at her bed, staring at the ceiling. She blinked.

Then she turned around in her pillow and screamed in it with joy.


	6. ooo lala

Raven walked into the living room, for once in her life glad Beastboy didn't wake as early as she did. A million of little questions troubled her mind.

_Should I have stuck mt tongue down his throat last night?_

_If I did, do you think he would like me?_

_Does he think I'm a slut?_

_But because I didn't stick my tongue down his throat, does he not like me anymore?_

_Does he not like me at all?_

_Did my breathe stink, and that's why he doesn't like me?_

She shook her head, he had kissed her back, nothing to worry about.

Except for the awkwardness thats about to unfold.

Starfire entered the room at that moment, and for some reason, she could not make eye contact with her.

"Hi friend Raven." Starfire said making her cereal.

"Hey." Raven replied.

Starfire was unusually quiet this morning.

"What's wrong Star? You're really quiet."

" I am not obligated to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Now Raven was suspicious.

"That you and-"

At that moment, Beastboy slipped into the room, so Star stuffed a giant spoonful of cereal so she had an excuse to shutup.

Raven automatically blushed, unable to look Beastboy in the eye, suddenly glad her hood was up. Beastboy couldn't either, and strangled the blush as much as he could, but failed so he turned his back and began to make breakfast as an excuse not to look.

"MY FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS!" Robin and Cyborg burst in singing, Robin who was holding the radio that was blaring Ke$ha's song. Beastboy paused at that line, but continued to make breakfast.

Cyborg got all in Raven's face making kissy noises along with the song.

"*kissy noises* AND TWIST *kissy noises*AND TWIST !" Cyborg and Robin sang along, while Raven was shifting uncomfortably and Beastboy proceeded to make breakfast, ignoring them.

Starfire glared at Robin, who got the hint and turned the radio off.

"Sorry. I just had an excellent night. How bout you guys?"

Starfire and Cyborg agreed, then looked at Raven and Beastboy expentantly.

"Awesome." Beastboy said, giving a small smile.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh me? Nothing I just meditated and read and slept. Nothing really." Despite the reply, 'kiss' was written all over her face. She was blushing, smiling uncontrollably, giggling, and moving nervously.

But Robin passed her weird attitude off.

"Okay." With that, Robin turned on the music, louder than last time.

* * *

"Raven. Open up." Starfire ordered. Usually Raven would tell her to go away, but she was a nervous wreck.

The door slid open and Starfire glided inside, sitting on Raven's bed.

"Friend Raven, We all know." Starfire said, raisibg an eyebrow.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT WE KNOW BECAUSE ROBIN AND CYBORG WOULDN'T USUALLY PLAY THE RADIO IN THE MORNING!" Raven said pacing, then finally collapsing on her bed.

"Friend Beastboy has not talked to you since then?"

"No."

Then Raven sat right up, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?" Raven asked.

"According to GirlCode, when you use your V-card on a boy or get your first kiss, boys mostly are unresponsive afterwards, but they usually get over their 'egos' and come to you. They always come back." Starfire said.

* * *

Raven was resting in the pool Cyborg recently built. Not resting, but kicking her feet in the water, wondering stuff.

Stuff.

Why was she acting like a lovesick puppy? She wasn't usually like this, but she couldn't help herself. Then a small green turtle popped up in the water, resting below her feet. She carefully picked it up, and set it next to her. That turtle morphed into Beastboy, and she suddenly couldn't look at him without blushing.

" Hey," Beastboy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hi."

Awkward...

...…

"Sorry about last night. My emotions took over me. One in particular." Raven bursted out.

"It's okay. Heard you talking to Starfire Hmm?" Beastboy teased, grinning. Raven threw friendly punch in his arm.

"Whatever."

"Classical Raven."

Raven dared to look at him and a small blush escaped, she let her eyes wander over the waters to calm her thumping heart.

"The others were teasing us." Raven said.

"I know."

"We should do something about it." Raven suggested.

"Ditto."

…

Raveb folded her arms, and looked at him as his gaze was on the pool. Once again, she was lost in his eyes.

Beastboy grinned.

"Like what you see?" She got caught.

Raven blushed and turned back to the pool.

"Mebbe." Raven answered meekly. Oh my gosh, was she flirting?

Beastboy laughed and quickly gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Raven's heart froze, but she relaxed quickly as Beadtboy wrapped his hands around her.

"Ditto." Beastboy said. buryibg is face in her hair. They sat like that for a few moments.

"Should we begin phase number one?" Beastboy asked.

Raven looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Cyborg had a dream. A wonderful dream. He was sitting on the titans tower roof, watching the sunset go down. A cool breeze washed over his face, but suddenly he got an uneasy feeling. All of a sudden, someone screamed, and he jolted out of his dream.

The first thing he noticed he wasn't in his room. In his face there was Starfire looking puzzled with her head cocked to one side, tapping the glass window that seperated them. Then he noticed, he was in fact on the roof, he was hanging from the roof by a rope that wrapped around his metal foot. Next to him was Robin who was freaking out. He was screaming like a little girl and his arms were flailing around. He too, had a rope tied to his left foot.

"Now, we know you were teasing us." Said a familiar voice. It was Ravens who was holding him by the other end of the rope, the only thing that held him that kept him from falling into the sea.

"Now let's get one thing straight. You are not going to tease me or Beastboy ( If he doesn't deserve it) again." Beastboy glared at her little side note, then focused on the rope he was holding that kept Robin from falling into the ocean.

"Yes, Yes, Not ever again now please let us down please!" Robin begged quickly while nodding his head. Cyborg stayed put.

"Tempting. But Little Cy still hasn't said anything so..." Raven and Beastboy lowered the rope till they only had a quarter of it left. Instantly Cyborg woke up from his little stupor and began flailing his arms aimlessly.

"CYBORG!" Robin screamed as they were lowered. You could see Starfire back in the tower still gawking at them from a window. She then raised one finger up and smiled a big smile as she got an idea, and raced down the corridor.

"PAYBACK SUCKAS!"Beastboy said, and let go some of Robin's rope so that he was only holding the edge. Raven did the same.

"Now say that you were acting like stupid dirtbags who wastes their time making fun of people, and for that you are a weak coward and is sorry for my idiocy." Raven said sternly, but smiling at Beastboy a little. Beastboy smiled slyly back, ignoring Robin's and Cyborg's scream for help.

"DO NOT WORRY FRIEND ROBIN AND FRIEND CYBORG I WILL FREE YOU!"Starfire emerged from the roof door, with a pair of scissors. She instantly flew over and cut Raven's and Beastboy's hold on the ropes.

Robin and Cyborg fell a little over than 180 FT., screaming until they hit the water.

By the time they got back inside the tower, Raven and Beastboy sat on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn, grinning at them.

"I see you made it," Raven said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA LET US GO!" Robin shouted, his hands clenched into fists.

"Starfire wanted to save you guys by freeing you of the ropes, she said she was very sorry for letting you fall like that. We just meant to scare you guys." Beastboy defended. Robin relaxed now not so mad because he knew Starfire just wanted to help.

"So, your not going to torture us anymore? Your done?" Cyborg asked.

"We're done." Raven said calmly. Robin made their way to leave.

"With Phase One." Raven quickly muttered smirking.

Robin and Cyborg stopped in their tracks as that, and ran off as quickly as they could.

* * *

"What'd you do?" Raven flopped onto Beastboy's bed, where Beastboy lay, thinking.

"Maybe I can torture them with annoyance."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Annoyance?" She asked. Beastboy sat up and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll hire a person to question everything they say and follow them around for the rest of the day today." Beastboy confessed while Raven looked at him incredulously.

"You really thought it out didn't you?"

"Yup." Beastboy nodded.

* * *

Robin was busy making a sandwich when Raven and Beastboy walked in. He froze, but then continued. Maybe if he acted normal, they would took the whip cream from the fridgerator and went to the living room. They sprayed it in each others mouth till the bottle was empty, then Beast boy had come up with an idea called floor monster. Beastboy got a couple blankets and buried himself in them on the floor and caught Raven in the blankets while rolling around, and now I guess she couldn't get back out no matter how hard she tried.

Then the man came in.

He was wearing a simple T-shirt and looked about their age, smiling. Beastboy and Raven immediately stopped to see how it would play out.

"My name is Erik. I am a friend." Erik says, reaching to shake his hand. Robin shook it, but was well aware.

"Okay. My name is Robin." Robin didn't really know why he was introducing his name, when obviously they already knew who he was, I guess it was just a habit.

"Or are you?" Erik asks, cocking his head. Robin stares at him, confused. He shakes his head and continues to make his sandwich. Raven and Beastboy shared a silent giggle, and made their way to the semi-circle red couch. Raven sat at the far end, pretending that she was reading a book, and Beastboy was in her lap in a form of a kitten, watching from it.

* * *

Robin had dark circles under his eyes, and the biggest frown on his face. Erik was following him.

He whipped around and folded his arms.

"Who are you anyway? Are you even supposed to be here or just one dumb f(-) who's confused?" Robin asked, pressing his lips together.

"Or am I?" Erik asked, challenging him. Robin should have known.

"Okay." He turned back around and continued to walk out the corridor.

"Or Are you?" Erik asks again, following. You could hear Robin let out a scream of frustration down the hall.

* * *

Beastboy was still in Ravens lap as she slump down on the couch , now laying on it as he rest on her stomach. She closed her eyes, she was really tired. She had a couple of dreams, waking up sometimes between them. They layed on the couch for a long time. That's when Raven realized.

She had her memory back.

She looked at the green cat that was resting on her stomach and remembered some memories of him.

She remembered his face when she had hugged him because of some dude named Malchior, remembered when he saved her from the Beast, remembered that time he and Cyborg ventured into her mind, remembered everything. Beastboy must've felt that someone was watching him, 'cause then he opened one eye and switched to his regular form.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked, his expression clearly worry. Raven only smiled.

"Nothing. " Beastboy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, ever since you've had Amnesia, you're at terrible liar." Beastboy said, smirking.

Raven smiled slyly.

"Funny 'cause I don't have Amnesia anymore." Raven retorted. Beastboy looked at her incredulously.

"YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING?"Beastboy half shouted and half questioned, but she laughed.

"Yes." She answered. It was silent for a moment, and Beastboy was still gawking at finally came out of his stupor, he started babbling on about how that it good, etc.

Raven just threw her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Beastboy hugged her also, smiling.

"Should we tell the others?" Beastboy asked after a while.

"Nope. Not yet." Raven mumbled, hugging him even tighter.

* * *

By the time everyone was in the living room, Robin had kicked out Erik, but he still had dark circles under his eyes that were so bad you could see them under his mask and still had that big frown across his face. He looked at Raven, then at Beastboy in kitten form on her lap and glared at them before taking a seat.

"Are you done now?" Cyborg pleaded. He too was a victim of Erik.

"Maybe." Raven answered, petting Beastboy.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven sat in the hospital bed watching Cyborg type on the computer. They eventually found out, since Raven accidently was talking to Starfire know how she understood why she hates Kitten so much.

"You don't have amnesia anymore, you're right." Cyborg confirmed.

Raven nodded, smiling, blushing. They had also caught Beastboy and her making out, so...

"So you and Beastboy are a thing now hmm?"Cyborg raised his eyebrows, his ears ready to eat it all blushed furiouy while Beastboy chuckked a pillow at him.

"You just mad that I got a girlfriend before you, and it's Raven. You jelly."Beastboy snickered.

Cyborg scoffed and folding his arms, glaring at Beastboy.

He aimed his soniccannon at his face, and Beastboy just froze. Raven. put up her shield when he fired it.

Lets not get carried away, I need to go meditate."Raven jumped out of bed andwent for her room, taking Beastboy with her.

* * *

Beastboy kept fiddling with her cloak while she meditated..

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos,..." Raven chanted. Beastboy took her waist and pulled her towards the bed. She ignored it, and continued to chant. Beastboy took a book off her shelf, and sat on the bed where Raven meditated. He wrapped his arms aroung her waist and pulled her on the bed so that she wasn't floating in mid-air.

He opened the book and sat in her lap, beginning to read. Raven opened one eye. "Good choice,"She said, referring to Beastboy's book. Beastboy beamed at her and continued to read.

"This book is boring." Beastboy said after a few minutes. Raven scoffed.

"Go figure."Raven said monotously. Beastboy chuckled. He reached up and gave her a peck on the lips, then unbelievably, they started making out.

Robin and Cyborg stood in front of the door.

"How much you wanna bet they're making out in there?"Cyborg asked.

"30."Robin said automatically.

* * *

**So that's the end, I know I suck at endings. But I have two other BBRAE stories. One of them is called experiment one:Mind swipe and the other one is called The high school project. Please read and review them!And this one too! :)**


End file.
